


i think im fallin

by kendallnicola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epilepsy, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno v Seijoh practice match, M/M, Makki and Matsun are good bros, Pre-Relationship, Suga is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: Sweat dripped off of foreheads and hands and onto the court."Mark that number ten, Matsun, Kindaichi."It's a good thing he did too.He stops in front of Number Ten just in time to catch him before his head hits the ground.





	i think im fallin

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of experiences of friends and family.
> 
> I don't believe that people on a rival team would just let someone suffer because they are rivals.

Sweat dripped off of foreheads and hands and onto the court. Players took gulping breaths of air as rallies were won and lost. Yells echoed throughout the gym as Karasuno and Seijoh slammed the ball over the net. It may have only been a practice match but both teams were treating it as if it were the last game they may ever play. Maybe, to some players, with the burning breaths in their lungs, it felt like it. As the whistle blows, the teams congregate on their respective sides of the net, on the sidelines, side-eyeing each other.

 

"Mark that number ten, Matsun, Kindaichi." The teams are taking their first time-out after Oikawa stepped onto the court and had shaken things up. The first years are handing water bottles to the starting line and Oikawa pulls Matsun aside. "I don't want you to take your eyes off of the little chibi. Learn his jump. Memorize his spike. I'm counting on you, Matsun." Oikawa pushes him back towards the court with a smack on the ass and calls the rest of his team off of the bench. There's grumbling and mumbling because, damn it, they're tired. most teams can't keep up with them. They don't have many teams that they have to keep up with.

 

Matsukawa does as he's told and marks Karasuno's Number Ten. It's a good thing he did too. Oikawa serves once. Twice. A third time. The fourth served is received by their captain, Daichi, and it's up on their side. Matsun watched their setter, Kageyama, set to Number Ten. "I should really learn his name," Matsun thinks as he jumps to block the quick spike. He's still too slow on the block but not as slow as he was the first time he'd seen it. _It's an improvement_ , he thinks,  _over how we started against Karasuno._

 

Watari receives it, though, and it's a chance ball. He watches Daichi receive it again. To Kageyama it goes and Matsun's eyes are on Number Ten before the ball is tossed to him. What he see's, though, is startling. Number Ten isn't is any sort of position to spike a ball. He actually looks a bit pale and dazed. His shoulders are tensed up and his hands are balled into tight fists. Matsukawa focuses a bit harder and follows the lines of his arms and sees muscles jumping under the boy's skin. Matsun flicks his eyes back up to Number Ten's face just as Kageyama sets the ball to the wing spiker.

 

Matsun can see it in his face that the boy is trying to fight what's about to come but Matsukawa knows all too well that you can't fight it. His eyes scan over Number Ten once more and he notices the sway in his form. Just a tilt, like he's being blown by a breeze, and Matsun knows he's going down.

 

As Karasuno is cheering for the bald one's successful spike (that he was to preoccupied to block), Matsukawa runs and slides on his knees under the net. He stops in front of Number Ten just in time to catch him before his head hits the ground. He lays him down and quickly lets him go because before long the boy is seizing. He has a full-blown tonic-clonic right there on the gym floor. _It's probably the stress of the game,_ he thinks. _The gym lights sometimes get me too._ His team makes to crowd him but Matsun's quick to put a stop to it.

 

"Back up or you could injure him. I need space and a phone with his mother on it. Don't call an ambulance until I talk to his mom because this could be normal for him." Their vice captain, Sugawara, runs to grab a phone from their bench and brings it back with it already ringing. He turns and looks over at his team and motions for Hanamaki to come over.

 

"You're counting, right," Matsun looks up and Makki nods at him. "How long has he been seizing so far?"

 

Makki bobs his head with his counting for a bit more and then says, "It's only been twenty-five seconds. He's good so far. I'll take over while you're on the phone." He kneels next to Matsukawa and looks up to Karasuno. "What's his name?"

 

"Hinata. Hinata Shoyo." Sugawara supplies and he looks like he's itching to be kneeling down next to Hinata's head with them. Just as Matsun is about to reassure them that they know what they're doing, Hinata-san picks up the phone. He takes a deep breath and explains the situation to the best of his ability. He's under a lot of stress and he's trying to keep himself calm for Hinata-san.

 

"Hello, Hinata-san. This is Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. We're players on a rival volley ball team but that doesn't really matter because Shoyo is having a tonic-clonic seizure. It's been - How long Makki? - he's been seizing for 38 seconds. Yes ma'am. Well, he was dazed and I saw him fighting it for about ten seconds before I caught him. Ah, yes, well between me and Makki we have every seizure in the book covered, so he's in good hands. Okay, and what can we expect after? Okay. Okay. Alright, thank you ma'am. Bye-bye."

 

He meets the eyes of the Karasuno team and it's clear they all want an explanation. Matsun sighs and looks down at Hinata. He looks like he'll coming down soon and his mother said his tonics don't usually last longer than two minutes. He looks at Hanamaki and begins to explain everything to him.

 

"Hinata-san said he has complex partial and tonic-clonics and that his tonics don't normally last more than two minutes. She said nine out of ten times he pukes after a tonic so we're going to have to flip him. She said after he'll be a bit confused and to just wait until he gets his bearings. Then we have to just let him nap it out." He then meets the eyes of every member of Karasuno and they are all varying degrees of terrified. Matsun sighs and looks back down at Hinata. He's done a lot of sighing today.

 

He's about to ask how long he's been seizing again when the boy falls still. Makki moves to Hinata's left side and they roll him completely over onto his stomach and hold him up by arms hooked under his armpits. Matsun looks up and meets Sugawara's eyes and nods for him to come over.

 

"This part is really scary, so it's best to have someone you know around." Matsun tells him and Hanamaki nods in agreement. Suga's heart breaks bit for the two boys and he kneels in front of Hinata.

 

Suga runs his hand though Hinata's hair and whispers little nothings to him. "Hey, Shoyo, it's time to get up. We have a practice match today. You don't want to miss it." At this Hinata whimpers and Matsun pushes Sugawara back a bit. Suga is confused and offended but then another sound escapes Hinata and it's a sound his whole team knows well. Soon Hinata is vomiting his lunch and his breakfast on to the gym floor while being held up by players of the opposing team.

 

When he's done the two Seijoh boys pull him up and away from the puddle of puke and towards the bench. They lay him down with his head in Sugawara's lap. Suga thanks them endlessly and has both boys blushing to the tips of their ears and the roots of their hair. Both boys make to go back to their side of the court but Hinata grabs Matsukawa's hand before he can walk off.

 

He takes it and presses it against his lips against the warm skin of Matsun's palm. Hinata mumbles and slurred 'thank you' into Matsun's skin. Matsun is blushing even harder than he was before. He lets a 'manly' squeak out and just passes aforementioned hand through Hinata's hair.

 

"I'll see you at the inter-high." He says it like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have epilepsy but my sister, 3 cousins, and a lot of my friends do.
> 
> I'm definitely going to write more matsuhina bc why not. Also Makki and Matsun met at epilepsy camp when they were little and stuck together after. Their parents even moved closer so they could go to the same middle and high schools.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr
> 
> [sunboyshoyo](sunboyshoyo.tumblr.com)


End file.
